Megaman Network Battle: A new virus
by Megaman x1
Summary: Chapter four is up! This is my first Megaman story. It takes place after Megaman destroyed the Life virus (From Megaman NT, similar to the gamecube version), months later a new virus has come and a new villain is behind it all. Please read and review
1. Trouble in Lan's Computer

**Author's Note: **I don't own the rights of Megaman. This is my first Story so go easy. This is going to be a short chapter.

**Megaman**** Network **Battle****

Chapter One: Trouble in Lan's computer

It all starts off on a Saturday morning; Lan wakes up and decides to use his computer.

"Ahh man I'm tired." 

"Hey there Lan, you're finally awake. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Megaman said.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Lan asked.

"Well approximately 10 hours." Megaman answered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Lan shouted out loud waking up other people.

"Calm down Lan."

"SHUT UP SOME PEOPLE IS STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" Lan's neighbor shouted.

"Look what you did you woke up some of your neighbors." Megaman said.

"Look at the time it's 10:00 in the morning and I have to do my project because it's due on Monday." Lan said.

"Ohh that's bad why didn't you tell me you had to do a project then I would of woken you up earlier." Megaman said. 

"I need to use my computer to get all the resources on the internet which would take me hours to get all the information I need." Lan said.

Lan turns on his computer and something goes wrong; his computer went crazy.

"Ahhh! Megaman what's going on here?" 

"It looks like another virus has come in." Megaman said.

"But it can't be a virus remember we already got rid of it and the professor is in jail so how could there be a virus going on again?" Lan asked Megaman.

"You have to listen to me it is another virus." 

"Then how am I going to do my project? Without the internet I won't be able to do my project."

RING RING RING. Lan gets an email from Higsby.

"Huh who could this be?" 

Lan checks his email.

"It's from Higsby." Lan said.

Lan there is another virus going on. It's spreading everywhere really fast. It looks like we didn't get rid of the virus. Someone else is behind it all. You have to take care of it Lan. 

"We will. Megaman it's time to take care of who ever is behind this all." Lan said.

"Alright but how are we going to find out who is behind it all and besides don't you have to do your project?" Megaman asked.

"Well we just have to look for clues like we did before and how can I do my project if my computer is mess up?" Lan asked.

"Yeah you're right so where do we go now?"

"Where else my computer its mess up remember? So let's go in the cyber world!" Lan yelled.

"Alright let's find out who's behind it all." Megaman said.

Megaman is jacked in Lan's computer and has found lots of destruction in Lan's computer with virus's all over.

"Lan this doesn't look good all the wires have been chewed up and with virus's everywhere." Megaman said.

"So let's get rid of them. Megaman I'll send you chips Cannon, Three Way, Wide Sword, and V-gun. Is that okay with you Megaman?" Lan asked.

"That's perfect Lan now time to take out the trash hey over here." Megaman said.

The virus's looked at Megaman and goes after him. Megaman brings out his cannon and blasts all of them one by one.

"Your doing great Megaman keep going and then we'll get to the one messing up my compuiter." Lan said.

"Right!" Megaman answered. 

Megaman runs into a room with more Viruses except a lot stronger ones.

"I can sense a lot of virus's in here. Lan with the weapon's I have won't be enough to destroy them I need stronger power." Megaman requested.

"You got it how about an M-Cannon, Hi Cannon, and Gravityman's gravity power to get rid of them easier?" 

"Alright I forgot we had that technique. Send it all here Lan and quick because I think they just found me and are coming towards me." Megaman said.

"You got it Megaman. Here you go."

"Thanks Lan."

"No problem Megaman."

"Hey take this." Megaman said.

Megaman uses his M-Cannon to destroy all the viruses and has gotten rid of them.

"Hey Lan I can sense something really strong. It could be another Navi that is infected by a virus." Megaman said.

"Yeah so are you ready to fight him Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Of course I was born to be ready. I'm going in."

Megaman goes in and runs into a Navi.

"Who dares to disturb me?"

"Huh hey Lan we've never encountered a Navi like this." Megaman said.

"Your right who is he?" Lan ask himself.

"How dare you disturb Spikeman."

"Spikeman? I've never seen him before. Have you Lan?"

"No I never had seen him before. Well whatever it is it looks like it's infected by a new virus so try to calm him down by defeating him in a battle." Lan said.

"I got it hey you Spikeman if I were you I would get out of here and tell me who is behind this all? Tell me now." Megaman said.

"I would never tell you, I'll destroy you." Spikeman said.

"Well Megaman We have no choice but to fight himto calm him down. Ready! Set!" La yelling to get ready.

"Execute!" Megaman said.

**Next Chapter:** Fight with Spikeman

Please review after you read this please


	2. Battle with Spikeman

**Chapter Two**

Battle with Spikeman

The battle starts off with Spikeman charging at Megaman shooting big sharp spikes at Megaman, but Megaman easily dodges it by sliding on the ground and shooting at him. Spikeman stops and laughs at Megaman.

"Hahahahahahahahaha. Is that all you got kid. Cause if it is let me show you how to fight." Spikeman said.

"Spikeman charges at Megaman even faster knocking him down to the ground. 

"MEGAMAN!!" Shouted Lan.

"Are you alright?" Lan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; wow I don't believe this he's pretty strong." Megaman said.

"Pretty strong I'm ten times stronger than you kid." Spikeman said.

"No you're just pretty strong that's all."

"WHAT!! I'll show you how strong I am." Spikeman yelled.

"Oh really then bring it on porky pine boy." Megaman said.

"Argh don't make fun of meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Spikeman rampages Megaman then punches him a couple of times, then shoots big spikes at Megaman making him hanging on the wall.

"Nooooooooooooo Megaman!!" Lan yelled.

"Come on Megaman you can beat him. If you defeated the Life Virus then you should be able to defeat this Navi easier than the Life Virus." Lan said.

"Yeah b-but this Navi that I'm fighting is a lot stronger then the Life Virus." Megaman said in a weak voice.

"argh stupid Spikeman. Uh wait a sec I forgot I can heal Megaman. Megaman I'll just heal you then you can fight again." Lan said.

"Great idea, you have to hurry he's coming towards me." Megaman said.

"Don't worry here you go."

Lan heals Megaman fully charging him up to full power. 

"I feel mighty again." Megaman said.

Right when Spikeman is about to stab Megaman, Megaman grabs his spikes and throws him to the ground. Megaman shoots Spikeman with his M-Cannon sending Spikeman flying away.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Spikeman yelled.

"Humph I told you weren't that strong just one shot of my M-Cannon you're already injured." Megaman said.

"Alright Megaman now defeat him." Lan said.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Huh who's there?" Lan asked.

"Hey it's me Mayl."

"Hey Mayl, could you come back in a little while I'm kind of busy here?" Lan asked.

"Busy with what?" Mayl asked Lan.

"Well fighting another crazy Navi. Didn't you here there's a new virus going around spreading quickly around the whole entire earth." Lan said.

"Yeah I know that's why I came here to ask you to help me find Roll. I can't seem to find her anywhere in the cyber world." Mayl said.

"You lost her again. Look I'll help you find her in a little bit after I defeat this Spikeman here." Lan said.

"Alright." Mayl answered.

"Hey Megaman how are you doing there?" Lan asked Megaman.

"I can't find him anywhere Lan it's like he disappeared without a trace."

"What you can't find him! Then how are we going to find clues to see who is spreading this anonymous virus we don't know yet?" LAn yelled.

"Well I over heard you talking to Mayl that Roll is missing so maybe if I could try and find her she'll probably have some information." Megaman said.

"Yeah your right. Alright Megaman jack out." Lan requested.

"You got it buddy." Megaman answered.

Lan jacks Megaman out of his computer and jacks Megaman into Mayl's computer.

"Hey Megaman are you in?"

"Yeah It looks different then before. This place is in flames." 

"Yeah I'll say. Mayl take a look at this it's all in flames."

"Yeah I know Roll probably got lost somewhere in the flames. Megaman please find her." Mayl pleased.

"Don't worry I'll find her then I'll find who is causing all of this flames. Wait Lan you don't suppose Fireman is behind this do ya?"

"I don't know it could be." Lan said.

"But don't worry about that right now Megaman let's try and find Roll." Lan said.

"Okay let's go.

And so the search for Roll begins. And who is behind this. Find out on the next chapter: The search for Roll

Please review after reading this. Thank you ^__^


	3. The Search for Roll

**Chapter Three**

The Search for Roll

Megaman continues to search for Roll and more clues. Megaman runs into an old enemy.

"Huh hey I recognize you, aren't you Protoman?" Megaman asked.

"Why isn't it the greatest Navi in the world, Megaman." Chaud said.

"Chaud what are you doing here? Who invited you here?" Lan asked.

"What Chaud is here too?" Mayl asked.

"So what are you doing here with Protoman?" Lan asked.

"What else I'm searching for the one behind this entire scheme by looking for clues around the cyber world." Chaud answered.

"And you're not getting in my way this time. You had the glory defeating the Life Virus and now I'm having this glory finding this new virus and destroying it." Chaud said.

"Argh not if I find the virus first." Lan said.

"Alright how bout having a little bet, let's see which one of us can find who is behind all of this and destroying it first. What do you say Lan?"

"Lan don't this isn't the time to compete." Mayl said.

"Alright you got it." Lan said.

"Let's start right now. See ya." 

"Come on Protoman let's go find that virus and take care of it ourselves."

"Yes sir at your command." Protoman said.

Chaud and Protoman have left to find the new virus.

"Megaman we have to hurry. We have to beat Chaud and Protoman." Lan said.

"But don't we have to search for Roll first?"

"Your right, let's go find her quick." Lan said.

Lan and Megaman quickly searches for Roll and finds her in the middle of Viruses and about to get electrocuted by the shockers. Lan sends Megaman a wide sword to cut them all in half. After Roll fell to the floor hurt. Megaman runs towards her, but then Fireman popped out of nowhere and shootsing towards Megaman and Roll. Megaman grabs Roll and jumps out of the way.

"Argh Fireman what's wrong with you?" Megaman asked.

"Why are you in Mayl's computer destroying things?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Fireman shouted.

Fireman shoots his flame at Megaman and Megaman slides under it and runs towards Fireman and shoots him in the face.

"That should teach you a lesson for braking into other people's computer." Megaman said.

"Great Megaman now finish him off with  your wide sword." Lan commanded.

"You got it bro." Megaman replied.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Now diiieeee!!"

"Fireman log out now!"

"Yes sir." 

Fireman logs out quickly making Megaman fall on the floor.

"Wah!!"

_Bonk!!_

"Aahh Megaman are you all right?" Lan asked.

"Yeah I just a bump on my head." 

"Hey Roll are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks for saving me Megaman, you're the greatest." Roll said.

"So what were you doing all the way here?" Megaman asked Roll.

"Well it all started when I was just walking around somehow Fireman logged into Mayl's computer and started wrecking the place. It was like he was infected with some kind of new virus. There's more to it, then I heard some one ordering him to do stuff." Roll explained.

"Did you ever get to take a glimpse on how he looks like?" Megaman asked.

"Well only a little. He had red hair." Roll answered.

"It's Match!" Megaman, Mayl, and Lan said at the same time.

"I don't believe this has he turned on us?" Lan asked himself.

"Hey I'm not done with my story yet you know." Roll said.

"Oh yeah go on Roll." Megaman said.

"Well I heard him talking about a new virus spreading around and guess what, he works with the WWW." Roll said.

"NO WAY!!" Lan yelled.

"That jerk. Roll do you know what this new virus is called?" Lan asked.

"I think he said it was called the X Virus. He also said that if a Navi is infected they will get out of control and just like the Zero Virus and they'll spread it around teaming up against other Navi's that aren't infected. So you guys have to hurry and stop it before the whole world is in danger." Roll explained.

"She's right Megaman we have to stop this madness now." Lan said.

"Yeah I'm helping too." Mayl said.

"Are you ready Lan let's get started right now!!" Megaman said.

"Not exactly." Lan answered.

"Why not?" Megaman asked.

"Because I have to finish my project."

"Wah!!" Megaman, Roll, and Mayl falls on the floor.

"All right we'll start tomorrow."

"If we are then I should be going you guys. Roll jack out." Mayl said.

"See ya."

Lan waves good bye, "See ya Mayl."

Lan sighed in relief and goes to bed.

"Hey Lan I thought you said you were going to do your project the whole day?"

"Oh yeah." Lan said in a tired voice.

"Then we'll start our adventure tomorrow." Megaman said.

**Next chapter:** I don't know yet coming soon. Please R/R after reading 


	4. Higsby's Chips are Stolen

**Chapter four**

Higsby's Rare Chips are Stolen

Lan is finally done with his project.

"Uhhhh, I'm finally done with my project. Hey Megaman what time is it?"

"Uhh it's 4 am in the morning."

"WHAT!! How long have I been working on this?" Lan asked.

"More than 10 hours." Megaman said.

"Hey Lan keep it down in there will ya." Lan's mom said.

"Okay Mom!" Lan replied back.

"I'm going sleep. Good night Megaman." 

"Good night Lan."

Lan and Megaman falls asleep. Meanwhile at 5 am someone has broken into Higsby's Chip shop and is stealing all of his rare chips.

"Now where could his chips be? It's got to be around here somewhere." Said the mysterious voice.

The stranger checks in every single drawer, but doesn't find anything.

"Where the heck does he keep his rare chips?"

"Why don't you try checking behind the counter sir?"

"I never thought of that. Good idea." 

The stranger looks behind the counter and sees a whole suitcase filled with rare chips.

"Looks like I hit the jack pot."

"Don't you mean us sir?"

"No I only mean me you moron. Now shut up before we get caught."

The alarm comes on right when the stranger got out.

"Uh oh we gotta high tail outta here."

"Hey you stop right this instant!" yelled the security guards.

"I don't think so scumbags. Take this."

The stranger drops marbles on the ground tripping the security guards, then he ties both of them on a tall wire and runs away.

"Way to go sir you did it."

"Humph, that was easy just like taking candy from a baby right… Protoman."

"Right Chaud."

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" They both laughed.

It is now 8 am. Lan wakes up with an email from Higsby. Ring Ring!!

"Lan you got email, wake up Lan." Megaman said.

"huh w-what?"

"I said you got email!" Megaman shouted.

"Oh let's see who it's from." Lan said.

Lan checks his email, "It's from Higsby." Lan said surprisingly.

"Well what does it say?" Megaman asked.

"It says that all of his rare chips have been stolen by someone that broke in at around 5 am. You have to come quick. Wow this doesn't look good let's go Megaman we're going to investigate." Lan said.

"Right let's go Lan."

"Okay after I eat."

Megaman falls to the ground, "Wah, sometimes you are ridiculous Lan." Megaman said.

Lan runs down stairs to see what his mom made to eat, "Hey Mom what did you make to eat!?" yelled Lan.

"I made rice balls, eggs, and sandwitches." Lan's mom replied.

"Alright it's time to dig in." Lan said.

After breakfast Lan meets up with Higsby right outside his store.

"Hey Higsby sorry about your chips being stolen." Lan said.

"It's horrible Lan some little brat broke in my store at 5 am and took all of my wonderful chips and also tied the security guards onto that wire up there." Higsby said.

"It was a kid that took them?"

"I don't believe this."

"Hey Lan!" Shouted a voice.

"Huh oh hey there Yai."

Yai runs to Lan and Higsby.

"Hey what's going on here Higsby?" Yai asked.

"I Chips are gone." Higsby said crying out loud. 

"Your chips were stolen? By who?" Yai asked.

"We don't know yet Yai."Answered Lan.

"Wait a minute you seem to be asking a lot of questions Yai maybe it was you who took my rare chips." Higsby said.

"What why would I do that?" Yai asked.

"SECURITY!" Yelled Higsby calling the security.

Yai slaps Higsby in the face knocking him to the floor.

"Listen I didn't steal your chips okay I can already buy my own because I'm the riches girl in Denteck City." Yai said.

"Yeah she's right Higsby she could afford her own rare chips since she's rich." Lan explained to Higsby.

"You're right I'm sorry for accusing you."

"You better be."

"Look how bout we team up with each other to find this chip thief. We could log into the cyber world to find which Navi has all of your chips. I'm sure the one who took them would upgrade here Navi already." Lan said.

"You're right Lan let's go and investigate this ourselves." Higsby said.

"That's the spirit. Hey Yai are you coming with us?" Lan asked.

"No I have to go home anyway. See ya." Yai waved good bye as she's running.

"Alright let's catch that thief Lan."

So now Lan and Higsby are searching for the chip thief will they find them? Find out on the next chapter.


End file.
